


Mistress of Her Own Fate

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Magic, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rituals, Soulmates, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic, aided by the Department of Mysteries, develops not only a Marriage Law but a dodgy algorithm for matching unmarried survivors of the Second Blood War, Hermione is persuaded to seek an alternative to her Ministry-directed fate. As the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.





	Mistress of Her Own Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2019 Love You to Death. 
> 
> Prompt XO 04: Person A did a blood ritual spell to find out who their mates are for marriage law.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognizable from either the HP world or any version of the Marvel universe. I am making no profit off this story.
> 
> Thank you so much to my Alpha/beta team (JenniseiBlack, Meiri, and thescarletphoenixx) for their help in not only looking this over but their suggestions for title and summary when my brain said no.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“This is absolutely ridiculous!” Ginny Weasley shouted as she slammed her hand against the table the group of young ladies were seated at. They were at their monthly gathering, this time at the Parkinson Estate, and the evening just happened to coincide with the Ministry’s release of the matches for their new Marriage Law.

“Ginny,” Hermione Granger started to say before the redhead cut her off.

“No, Hermione! They can’t make us do this!”

Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. You’re actually getting to marry the man you love.”

“The rest of us are not so lucky,” Daphne Greengrass added.

“Marry one of the three options we were given by the Ministry or have our wands snapped,” Hannah Abbott continued.

“There has to be another option,” Astoria Greengrass pressed.

“I’m not sure there is,” Hermione said with a frown.

“Well, there might be,” Susan Bones hedged.

All eyes turned to the older of the two redheaded witches.

Pansy sat up in her chair. “What are you talking about, Bones?”

“You all know I took over my Aunt’s seat on the Wizengamot, right?” After she received nods from the others, she continued, “Well, one of the Unspeakables that presented the approved idea to the court said that if anyone was able to provide a more appropriate match, then they would be able to wed them instead.”

Hermione’s frown deepened. “How does that help us?”

“Blood rituals would be the best way,” Luna Lovegood supplied from Hermione’s left.

“Which are illegal,” Hermione countered, “so they still don’t help us.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Pansy said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the other witch. “What do you mean?”

“There are some blood rituals that we could use that are not dark like most,” Pansy replied. She shrugged. “They’re more of a medium grey.”

The witches around the table started talking about the different rituals they knew that fell into the category Pansy mentioned. Soon the conversation switched to which ritual they thought would work best for each of them.

“I actually have one in my family grimoire that might work for everyone,” Pansy said. “Including Hermione,” she added as she nodded in her direction.

The brunette witch looked down at the drink in her hand. “I don’t know—”

“Granger, are you really going to tell me that you’d rather sit back and do nothing to help yourself and marry one of the wizards the Ministry’s sketchy algorithm has saddled you with or are you going to join us and find the right person for you? I mean, I love Draco, but the two of you are like oil and water.”

Hermione started to nod her head in agreement when Ginny added, “You’re worse with Ron, so that leaves you with Cormac.”

“Dear Merlin, don’t remind me that he’s my last option,” Hermione groaned. She looked around at the other witches at the table. Two years ago, she never would’ve thought that she would be sitting, having drinks, and enjoying herself with these same women, but after the end of the war, they came together to help each other not only heal from their losses but to help each other navigate this new uncertain world they found themselves in.

Eager faces looked back at her, but it was Luna’s reassuring smile, and her question of, “What do you have to lose?” That had Hermione agreeing.

Pansy clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! Wednesday night is going to be our best chance at having the ritual turn out properly, so I will get everything together and get back to you all on a location. I have a couple places in mind, but I need to get approval from the landowners first.”

“Sounds good,” Daphne said as the other women nodded in agreement.

“Now that that’s settled let’s continue drinking, ladies!”

* * *

On Wednesday evening, just a little before eight, Hermione found herself stepping out of the main fireplace of Lestrange Castle. She looked around in surprise as the last she heard all of the family assets were frozen.

“Pansy, how did you manage to get access to the Lestrange property? The brothers are both in Azkaban, and we all saw what happened to Rodolphus’ crazy wife.”

It seemed she wasn’t the only one curious Hermione mused as she turned around to find most of the other ladies waiting off to the side. She could quickly see that the only two missing were Astoria and Daphne.

“Hello, Granger,” Pansy called out before turning to Hannah. “Getting in to see anyone at that horrid place is nearly impossible especially on such short notice. Plus, the Lestrange brothers are no longer the owners of the Lestrange assets. That pleasure belongs to Draco, and he had no problem giving us permission to use the property for our ritual.”

“Ah, okay. That makes sense,” Hannah replied.

“I’ll be perfectly honest, I have no desire to ever step foot inside that vile place again. Did it once not long after my father was sent there and that was more than enough for me.”

“I don’t blame you,” Hermione said as she joined the other ladies.

“Astoria and Daphne are running a few minutes late. We can go on out, and I will leave a trail for them to follow us,” Pansy explained as she flicked her wand and a bright yellow light flickered into existence. She then led the way through what looked to be a dining room that was now completely devoid of any furniture and out into the darkness beyond.

The other ladies followed Pansy and the strand of yellow trailing after her through the gardens and out into a clearing that separated the bottom of the gardens and the woods beyond.

“Did everyone memorise the spell I sent you?” Pansy looked around at the others to see them all nod their heads. “Good, Now, if you will all spread throughout the clearing then as soon as the other two show up, we’ll get started.”

The group had just finished moving around to find their own space within the clearing when they heard voices drawing closer.

Luna was the first to see Astoria and Daphne as they exited the gardens. She smiled softly and nodded in their direction. “Good evening.”

“Just find an open space, and I’ll start making my way around the group with my athame. Once I’ve sliced your non-wand dominant palm, then you can begin the spell.”

“What if no one appears for us?”

Pansy turned and smiled gently at Millicent Bulstrode. “Everyone has a perfect match, or soul mate if you will, so someone will appear. It just might not be someone you’re expecting.” She walked the short distance between her and Millicent. “Do you want to go first?”

Not looking at the other women gathered, Millicent gave a short nod and held out her right hand.

Grinning at her, Pansy slid the extremely sharp dagger across the soft skin of Millicent’s hand. A slight wince was the only sign of discomfort from the taller witch before Pansy turned and made her way around the clearing. As she moved between each witch, she made sure to completely clean the athame.

As Pansy stopped in front of Hermione, she looked at the other witch, her dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. “Ready, Granger?”

Hermione held out her left hand, palm up. “As ready as I’ll ever be, Parkinson.”

“Good luck.” With a quick slice, Pansy moved on to the last of the ladies as Hermione raised her wand and began her spell casting.

Once she was done, she looked around to see who her fellow witches had been paired with as she waited for the spell to finish running its course. She hadn’t made it beyond seeing that Luna was talking with a skinny wizard with wild brown hair and Millicent, who was closest to the quirky blonde, was staring warily at a grinning Seamus Finnigan before the air in front of her began to shimmer.

As she turned back to see who would appear, she realised that two forms were materialising rather than the expected one. Her eyes widened. “Two?”

“It is entirely possible,” Pansy called from across the clearing as she stepped away from Sara Fawcett and over to her own space, cleaning the blade as she went.

Not taking her eyes off the two forms still materialising from the ground up, she nodded at what Pansy said. As more of the two forms were revealed, she tilted her head in confusion a slight frown tugging at the corner of her lips. They were both wearing some kind of cloak, but the rest of their clothing didn’t fit with any wizards she recognised.

Her frown deepened as the two men were finally revealed to her entirely. The man on the left was clad in a combination of black leather and green velvet with gold accents, while the man on the right was dressed in a dark blue kimono-like shirt, black trousers and boots, and a red cape that reached out to touch her cheek. Her eyes widened as she realised who was standing in front of her. It made absolutely no sense that they were standing in front of her as they were fictional characters, but she could not deny what her eyes were seeing.

Loki Laufeyson and Doctor Stephen Strange were her soul mates.

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
